Title Goes Here
by writerchick13
Summary: Draco/Hermione. oneshot, R&R please! Draco tries to help Hermione write, when she's stuck in a writers block...rated M for adult themes.


_**Hey guys, I'm back. This was just a one-shot that I felt inspired to write. Hope you like and as always, review! **_

_Title Goes Here_

_Alone on a dark night, two teenagers lie in bed together. They are half naked, both breathing hard. Her body shakes from the aftermath, as his slowly becomes still. Breathing becomes steady, as they fall--_

"_Fall where?" An inquisitive voice asked from behind her._

_Hermione looked up, and blushed, trying to cover the parchment with her pale, unblemished hands. "I was going to say asleep…which you should be doing right now…what are you doing up, it's nearly one in the morning?" she replied, taking a quick look up and down Draco Malfoy's body._

"_I couldn't sleep," Draco said, and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek._

"_Well, come on, I'll come to bed with you, and we'll both try to fall asleep."_

"_No, I think I want to read what you're writing," said Draco, with a devious smile._

"_Well, I think I want to go to bed," replied Hermione, blushing all the redder._

"_Well, you go to bed, and I'll read your writing."_

"_Draco, please,"_

"_Hermione, please," he mimicked, with such a puppy-dog look that Hermione broke down after a couple seconds._

"_If you laugh, I swear-"_

"_I won't, I promise." he said soothingly, kissing her on the lips._

_As Draco read the few lines Hermione had worked so hard on, he couldn't help it. A smile trying to disguise a laugh slowly worked it's way onto his face, as Hermione's started to fall._

"_Umm…okay…this is good…" Draco slowly said, trying hard not to let a tremor in his voice. _

"_You hate it! You think it's stupid! You're trying not to laugh!" Hermione accused; dreams of Draco romantically sweeping her off her feet and showing her what had happened to the couple before the way we found them in vanished._

"_Well…baby…come on. You can do better than this. I know you can."_

"_I'm going to bed." she huffed, and stormed to their room. Or rather, his room…her room was hardly used. Hermione undressed and redressed in a simple tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She fluffed her pillow, turned out the light, and waited. _

_Except somebody didn't come. She laid there in the darkness, waiting for him to come say he was sorry. And then, without warning, there was lips on hers. Soft, full, lips, and a tongue, begging for entrance. She readily granted permission, and then there was a body, on top of hers, pressing down on her. She shifted, and felt something hard against her leg. A moan escaped her, and Draco pulled back. _

"_Now now, I don't think there was any moaning in the story," he told her, with a grin she couldn't see, but heard._

"_There wasn't any of that in the story either," she replied breathlessly. "All it was, was two teenagers-" Again, she was cut off, but this time, she wasn't blushing. _

_Her hands began working of their own accord, unbuttoning Draco's shirt, and then moving down to his trousers._

"_What do you think you're doing?" he murmured against her lips and felt a little exhale before getting a reply._

"_Undressing you for bed." was the answer he got back, before kissing her again. _

_Soon, the tank top came off, and Hermione's skin erupted in goose bumps as he started kissing her at the neck, and slowly working his way down, leaving a trail of love bites behind. His hand was soon in her boy shorts, playing with her folds, making her gasp in surprise and he quickly entered with a thumb and then came out again. Her shaking fingers finally got the buttons and zipper on his trousers done, and her hand started stroking him out side of his silk boxers. His fingers stopped for a moment, and his body shuddered. Then he was back, coming in and out with a thumb, or a index finger. He rubbed softly, loving the way Hermione reacted to his touch, the way her breath was coming in shorter and louder bursts, and loving the way she was making him feel with the slow stroking of her fingers. She toyed with the band of his boxers for a moment, before slipping her hand under. The skin was warm and hard, but soft. She placed fingers on either side of the shaft, and started going up and down, slowly, then faster, then slowing down again. His fingers had deftly removed the boy shorts, and he was now kissing her, rubbing her, teasing her. Then he plunged with his index finger, and her fingernails tightened their hold, making him gasp. All sense of tangibility was gone, all they knew was the emotional part of what they were doing; hardly aware of where their hands were going, and where they were. Hands and fingers were going up and down, in and out, and both were breathing hard and fast. And then, as she climaxed, she bit down a scream, and all that came out was a long throaty moan. Draco laughed, and then gasped, she had got out from under him and rolled on top, grinding her hips against his, still stroking him, getting faster and faster. He grabbed her thighs, and as he came, drew blood with his fingernails. She rolled off the top of him, and laid down on the bed, beside him. Slowly, their breathing evened out, and finally, he sat up on his side to go whisper in Hermione's ear, "Now go write something baby." She smiled at him, and then slowly rose from the bed, to get parchment and a quill. She was gone, for maybe five minutes, and when she came back, she mutely handed the parchment to him._

_Feel of his lips_

_Touch of his skin_

_Two bodies combined as one_

_In an epiphany of passion_

_His lips curved into a smile as he read it, and he looked over at her anxious face. "Now that, is good, for anagignoskomena. What is it called?_

_She looked at him with a weird expression. "What in the world is a anagignoskomena?"_

_He laughed. "It's Greek, for 'that which is read'._

_Hermione smiled, and said, "I think I have a idea for a name." she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, and then pulled back to say, "Title Goes Here." _

_**Hope you liked guys, it took about an hour and a half to write, believe it or not, lol. Review please! Love from-writerchick13**_


End file.
